Mystery Girl
by AndAllThatGoodStuff
Summary: Alvin starts to question his sanity when a mysterious girl shows up at his job but no one but him has ever seen her.


**Mystery Girl**

Alvin sighed at the sound of his alarm going off early Saturday morning. The one thing he hated about being a teenager was having a job. He remembered the good times of his childhood, when the only reason he got up early Saturday morning was to watch cartoons. He would still do that… if he didn't have a job.

He huffed and began walking to the café. _Soon I won't even have to walk to work; I'll have a car._ He thought as he entered the front entrance of the café. "Seville!" Alvin's manager called. "You're on tables today!" He called tossing an apron at him. Alvin glared as he tied on the apron. _And then I can quit the stupid job!_ He thought, walking over to his first table of the day.

* * *

Alvin sighed in relief when he finally got a break. "I need caffeine." He said to Michelle, the girl taking his place.

"Oh, no, I'm not making that mistake again." She laughed. "You're just going to have to try to stay awake." She said going to the back room.

Alvin chuckled lightly as he sat down at the counter beside one of the costumers. He glanced at her and noticed she was looking at him but quickly looked away when they locked eyes. Alvin chuckled again. "Hey, I haven't seen you around here before." He said.

"Yeah, I'm new." The girl answered shyly.

"You look around my age," Alvin continued as her eyed her. "Do you go to Clyde Crashcup High?"

"No," The girl laughed. "I go to a private school across town." She answered still looking away shyly.

Alvin nodded. "I'm sorry if you feel star struck around me." He smiled cockily.

"…Star struck?"

"You know, talking to the lead singer of The Chipmunks."

"Oh, that's you?" Alvin sat up and glared at her in disbelief. The girl simply giggled as she grabbed her stuff. Though this typically would've upset Alvin he couldn't help but laugh too. He loved her laugh. "I'll see you." She said smiling sweetly.

Alvin watched as she left. He usually wouldn't care for anything but her physical attributes, but he couldn't help but marvel at her personality. She was so down to Earth, and different from the other girls he talked to.

_But who is she?_

"Hey," Michelle slammed down a pack of cups. Alvin jumped as he was pulled from his thoughts. "Your break is over." She said. "Go restock the cups."

Alvin groaned as he trudged back to work.

* * *

Over the course of weeks Alvin began memorizing the girl's routine. She only came in Saturday afternoons from noon to twelve-thirty, and ordered a Café Au Lait and almond biscotti with the chocolate scraped off.

He had a new reason to get up on Saturday mornings. Alvin would even show up the days he didn't have to work, just to see her. They talked about nothing and everything… everything except…

"What is her name?" Alvin asked himself after the mysterious girl left and he went back to work.

"What's whose name?" Michelle asked coming from the back and handing Alvin a rag.

"…This girl who comes in every Saturday." They began wiping the tables. "Every time I talk to her, I forget to ask her name."

Michelle twisted her face. "Alvin, I've never seen the same girl come in here every Saturday."

"…What?" Alvin gave her a look of disbelief. "How could you miss her?"

Michelle shrugged. "You're always complaining about having to go to work and how as soon as you get enough money you're going to buy a car and quit."

"…So?"

"Maybe, you felt yourself on the verge of a breakdown and subconsciously created a new reason to get up and go to work." Michelle explained.

Alvin looked up and thought about it. "So you're saying that I _imagined _this girl, and I'm just a big box of crazy?"

"No," Michelle consoled. "It's completely understandable that you would imagine a girl to keep your attention long enough to get your car." She said patting him on the back.

Alvin sighed. _She has to be real. She just has to._

* * *

That next Saturday Alvin didn't have to work, but like always, he went to the café and waited for his mystery girl. "Hey," Michelle greeted.

"Hi,"

Michelle sighed and sat next to Alvin. "Are you waiting for her?" Alvin nodded and Michelle groaned. "Alvin…"

"She'll be here!" Alvin cut off. "She comes in every Saturday at noon and then you'll see I didn't make her up."

Michelle exhaled as she rolled her eyes. "Okay, then." She stood and went back to work.

Alvin checked his watch. 11:50; she'd be coming in any minute. Alvin waited…

…Noon.

He waited.

1:15pm

He waited.

3:05pm

He waited.

"Alvin," Michelle called gently. Alvin looked up. "We have to close."

Alvin sighed and stood. It was 10 o'clock and she never came. "Maybe she was busy and couldn't come today." Alvin said, more so trying to convince himself than Michelle.

Michelle smiled gently and nodded. "Sure," She lied.

Alvin nodded. "I'll see you Monday." He said and left.

* * *

For four Saturday's, Alvin didn't see the mystery girl. He was beginning to think that Michelle was right. Maybe he only imagined the girl to keep his attention until he got his car. But if that was true, why did he suddenly _stop _imagining her?

On his way home from school Alvin decided to go to the park across town. It was one of the many places he went to think. When he arrived he found his favorite grassy area and lied in the sun. He sighed as he let the past events sink in. _Maybe Michelle was right, _he thought. _Maybe it's time I admit that she's not real._

"…Hey, there…" A sweet voice called out.

Alvin opened his eyes and saw his mystery girl. "…Oh, my God…!" He exclaimed with a jump.

"…What?" She asked with a small giggle.

"No, you're not real." He said scooting away from her. "You're a figment of my imagination; I made you up."

The girl laughed. "If I'm not real, then could I do this?" She leaned over and gently pecked his lips. Alvin relaxed as she pulled away and smiled. "…See?"

"Okay, but what happened to you? I haven't seen you in months."

"I got really busy with school. I can't go to the café _every _Saturday." She explained. "…No matter _how _much I wanted to see you." She smiled sweetly.

Alvin smiled back. He missed that smile. "I'm _so_ glad you're not imaginary." Alvin scooted closer to her. She giggled at this. "Well, my friend Michelle… she said… and you were… it doesn't matter." He chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck.

The girl giggled again as she wrapped her arms around him and leaned her head on his chest. Alvin wrapped his arm around her waist as they watched the sunset in silence. "Okay, this is a little embarrassing to ask but..." Alvin said breaking the silence. "What's your name?"

The girl smiled and looked up. "Eleanor," She answered. "Eleanor Miller."

**The Endz!**


End file.
